<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW Prompts- CleoBellum by MagicPencil2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867975">NSFW Prompts- CleoBellum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicPencil2/pseuds/MagicPencil2'>MagicPencil2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CleoBellum, F/F, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I've never written smut before, NSFW Prompts, Smut, background maelstorm/shadowsan, cleo is a smug bitch, lgbtq+, no beta we die like women, saira is a disaster lesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicPencil2/pseuds/MagicPencil2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some not-so-innocent fic-lets between the disaster lesbian and the distinguished pansexual of the VILE faculty.<br/>I've never written smut before, so...please be nice...<br/>Constructive criticism is appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Saira Bellum/Countess Cleo (Carmen Sandiego), Maelstrom/Shadowsan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NSFW Prompts- CleoBellum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some of the prompts I have are:<br/>1) In a meeting<br/>2) In class<br/>3) On the phone<br/>4) At a party<br/>5) By themselves</p><p>Any other suggestions?<br/>_______________________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This had to be the most BORING Faculty meeting ever. They had been listening to operatives give their various mission reports for 2 hours, and when they had finished THAT, Shadowsan had insisted on reviewing the possible candidates for the coming year's student body.</p><p>Cleo glanced at her fellow faculty members half-heartedly, trying to pay attention. Coach Brunt was slowly falling asleep, snapping awake every few minutes with a slightly guilty look on her face. Professor Maelstrom had been staring at the same spot on the floor for 40 minutes now, most likely lost in thought. Dr. Bellum was messing with her screens, her chaotic energy "focused" on the email she was writing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guess she'll have to entertain herself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Without looking away from Shadowsan's presentation, the Countess moved her left hand from the table onto the scientist's leg.</p><p> </p><p>Saira typing paused momentarily, but she did not protest as she restarted typing with renewed vigor. Cleo's smile was nearly imperceptible. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This would do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She very slowly started to move her hand up and inward, carefully not looking at her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Saira's sharp intake of breath was lost under Brunt jolting awake for the 34th time, this time because she hit the table when she passed out. Taking advantage of the distraction, Cleo looked over at Dr. Bellum.</p><p> </p><p>The scientist had still refused to acknowledge her, but Cleo could tell she was flustered by the way she was growing warm under her hand and the way her hands shook slightly as she typed.</p><p> </p><p>Not bother to return her "attention" back to Shadowsan, Cleo watched Saira while her hand continued on its path. By the time Cleo had started massaging her inner thighs, Bellum had gotten so red she looked like she was going to faint at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>Shadowsan's voice prattled on in front of them, but Cleo was far to busy right now to care.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, she carded her fingers through Saira's various layers, moving them aside until she found skin. Easing her hand to Saira's waistline, she gave he undergarments a slight tug. Dr. Bellum flushed even darker, but gave her no indication to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping her nimble fingers under her hemline, the Countess gently cupped Saira's womenhood. As she began rubbing, Cleo glanced at Dr. Bellum's computer screen. She nearly smiled when she saw Saira continually typing the same words over and over and deleting them in her attempt to stay calm.</p><p> </p><p>Bellum's hands ubruptly stopped moving, gripping the edge of the table hard as Cleo casually slipped a finger inside her folds. Desperately trying not to draw attention to herself, Saira focused on her breathing, holding herself steady against her girlfriend's skilled fingers. The addition of a second finger nearly made Saira blow her cover and moan aloud.  </p><p> </p><p>The fingers pushed deep inside her, hitting just the right spot before easing back and doing it again. With the way Cleo was working her, Saira didn't think she would last much longer.</p><p> </p><p>Shadowsan had noticed Dr. Bellum's sharp breath when Brunt had slammed her head into the table, watching her face get progressively more red every second. he didn't think much of it until he saw her slam her hands against the table, face red enough she looked like she might spontaneously combust. It didn't take long for him to identify what was causing her distress. With the way Cleo's arm was positioned and slowly moving, and the almost invisible smile on her face, it was clear as day what she was doing to the scientist.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand all of us are tired, but we need to stay focued, which would be better achieved if <strong>CLEO WOULD STOP GROPING SAIRA AND PAY ATTENTION!"</strong></p><p> </p><p>All attention was cast onto the mentioned women, giving them a clear view as Dr. Bellum pressed a hand to her mouth, muffling her pleasured squeak as she came onto Countess Cleo's gloves.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping slightly, Saira dropped her hands, leaning back against her chair. She seemed too far out of it to comprehend what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>Cleo, however, had no such problems. She brought the hand coated in the scientist's release up to her mouth and started sucking on them. She smiled at Brunt's look of shock, (the coach now FULLY awake), and Maelstrom's look of appalment. She pulled the slick fingers out of her mouth, and purred</p><p> </p><p>"Well Shadowsan, if you hadn't been boring us to death, I wouldn't have had to entertain myself, now would I?"</p><p> </p><p>She started laughing at the other Faculty's shocked faces.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Best Faculty meeting EVER!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol I think I did okay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>